lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluffy/Main article
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUW_p8YMq50 Fluffy is what the cub at the end of The Lion King was officially called until later given the identity of Kiara in the sequel. Physical Attributes Fluffy has golden yellow fur much like his/her father Simba, and look similar to baby Simba at the beginning of The Lion King. The cub also has black rims on their ears. Girl or boy? Because the gender of the cub is never officially cited by its creators, the question often arises whether the filmmakers intended Fluffy to be a boy or a girl - but the chances are they did not bother to decide its gender because they indeed didn't announce any such decision on the commentary track and even gave it a unisex nickname. This chance is supported also by how they reveal in the making-of documentaries that they didn't believe in the film's success (calling it a "B-movie" during production), which supports the chance that no sequel was intended and thus they didn't bother to decide a gender for the cub. Also, the fact that some of Lion King storybooks call Fluffy "prince" or "son", but the earlier ones have been referring to the cub as a female as of late, calling the cub "her", "princess" and "daughter". Who is Fluffy, really? After the release of The Lion King in 1994, the cub became very popular object of speculation as for who it is. The film's content itself doesn't say anything about the cub apart from its outside appearance. No name or gender is given. In 1994, a few months after the film was released, a book series was published titled The Lion King: Six New Adventures. It became one of the most popular Lion King book series, but it was quite unknown elsewhere outside America, because it was only released in America. In it, Simba and Nala have a son named Kopa. Those books were not written by any of the film's creators. In 1995, the film's creators recorded an audio commentary track for the Laserdisc release of the film, wherein they called the cub "Fluffy" and didn't refer to it as either a 'he' or 'she'. They didn't mention Kopa was the cub in any way. Soon enough, other filmmakers at a satellite Disney studio began production of an official sequel film, but the crew was all different from those who created the canon film. A rumour has it that the sequel's creators were planning to write the story with two cubs, a boy and a girl, but the male cub was written out in early production, and developed the story only with the female cub who was later named Kiara. However, no official source for such production development has yet been proven. After the release of the film, questions emerge about its continuity such as: Why they remade the cub's ceremony scene for the actual film is unknown? Why they redesigned the cub for the actual film is also unknown? Whatever the motive, the act is retroactive continuity and is very common in fictional film series. The most obvious and official identity of Fluffy is Kiara. Still, because of the differences in the ceremonies and the cubs and whatever other reasons in the film itself, some fans believe that Fluffy is actually another one of Simba's cubs. Trivia * They used the cub from the end of the first film in the sequel's official trailer.http://homepage.mac.com/maanerud/movies/simbapridetrailer.mov References External links *The Lion King/Who was the cub? at WikiFur Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Canon Characters Category:Official Characters